Teardrops on my Guitar
by 2good4evil2evil4u
Summary: Mikoliver....songfic.....was written for Jesus.Lives....how you enjoy and no flames please!


**This songfic is for Jesus.Lives who did a challenge of mine. If you want a story written by me, but everything **_**you**_** want, then go into my profile and do a challenge! So here is Jesus.Lives songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM nor this song. They belong to their real owners. I'm just using them for songfic-y purposes.

* * *

**

"Mikayla honey, are you sure you want to do this?"

Mikayla sighed at her mom and nodded. She decided to attend a normal high school and her mom flipped out saying it was a stupid idea and that Mikayla wasn't normal.

"Yes, mother. I am sure."

Her mother just shook her head and walked off. Mikayla sighed and finish getting dressed. She heard from Jake Ryan, when they were shooting together, that going to a normal school and being famous at the same time was hard. He did love the attention, but after a while it was annoying and he barely got any privacy. Mikayla took in this info and wanted all the more to go to a regular school.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

Mikayla ran out her door and saw it was raining. She kept going, for she didn't want to take the limo or any of their fancy cars. She wanted to be normal and normal people don't arrive to school in an expensive sport car.

It was hard to see and Mikayla was worried she wouldn't be able to find the school.

"This is bad," she whines as she steps in a puddle. She looked at her wet foot and gets more upset. When she thought she was going to never get to school she sees Oliver walking. He is alone.

"Hey you!"

Mikayla runs up to Oliver and he smiles at her. She blushes a little, but doesn't show that she did.

"Aren't you friends with Miley?"

Oliver stops and looks over at Mikayla. His face looks shocked and a little mad. She doesn't know why, but it must have to do with what happen at the movie shoot. She feels really bad and knew that Oliver would walk off, but when she looks up, he's still there.

"Your Mikayla right? Yes I am. My name is Oliver."

Mikayla nods and smiles at Oliver. She sees he has an umbrella and mentally curses. She forgot about bringing one this morning, but she was already at school.

"That's a nice name." Mikayla doesn't know what else to say and it was silent for a while.

"Well I have to go. It was nice meeting you Mikayla," says Oliver, running off.

"You too! Bye!"

The pop star watches Oliver run off and bits her lip, nervously. Then she walked inside.

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

Mikayla watched Oliver during homeroom. She didn't know why, but she found herself curious about him. He was cute, nice, sort of funny, and most importantly normal. He could be a good friend to Mikayla, but an inner voice said she wanted more with the goofball.

"Hey Mikayla."

She looked up and smiled as she saw Oliver, but with him was Lily.

"Oh hey guys. What's up?"

"The ceiling," said Oliver and he laughed. Mikayla laughed too. It was pretty funny. Lily of course didn't.

"So Mikayla what are you doing here," asked Lily, her voice sounding a little rude.

"I wanted to see what it was like in a normal school. I like it."

She just smiles, but it was a fake one. Oliver on the other hand had a big goofy smile.

"So are you planning on attending here then?"

"I might."

Oliver nodded and Lily, clearly mad, pulled him away. Mikayla sighs. He looks happy with her.

_And she's got everything that I have to live without _

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny 

"Everyone please partner up," the teacher yells and Mikayla looks around the room for a partner. She sees Oliver and walks over to him.

"Hey can we be partners?"

"Sure, I would love that."

Mikayla grins. She's happy that Oliver isn't treating her badly or as a famous star like most other people. She felt safe and relax around him. Beside he always got her to laugh.

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

We starting working on the assignment and Mikayla was enjoying herself.

"So Oliver you got a girlfriend," asked Mikayla as she poured something into the tube.

"No, but I do like someone."

Mikayla's ears perked at that sentence and she looked over at him, not paying attention to the chemicals she was using. The teacher told her to pay attention, but Mikayla's full focus was on Oliver.

"Who? Is it Lily or Miley?"

Oliver shook his head, "No. I mean I think they may like me, but I like some one else."

"Who is it?" Mikayla wonder if it was her. She smiled.

"It's-Mikayla, the chemicals!"

She looked at the tube almost spilling over a grayish looking slug. She dropped it and the teacher yelled at her.

"I told you ten times to pay attention! Weren't you listening?"

Mikayla looked at Oliver and shook her head.

"No I wasn't."

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

I was sitting in a dark room. I have no idea where I am. Well I do. It's the nurse's office. The light bulb broke and she had to go and get a new one. Mikayla was left to think in the dark and she thought about Oliver. He never got to say who he liked. She was so hoping to her him say her name, but when the chemical broke, some of the glass cut her and she was forced to go to the nurse's office to make sure she wasn't in danger.

She came back and told Mikayla she could go. She hopped up and left, feeling relief. She could see Oliver soon. That made her smile.

Walking out of the nurse's office, she saw Miley and Lilly waiting for her. They looked mad, which made Mikayla uneasy.

"Hey Mikayla," said Miley, smiling. It was a fake one of course and it made Mikayla feel more worried about what was going to happen.

"Oh hey guys. Where you waiting for me?"

Lilly nodded.

"Yea. We wanted to make sure your ok,' she said and Mikayla got confused.

"Is that really why you came?"

"Why of course. We were just so concern about our friend," replied Lilly.

"And by friend we mean Oliver. Back off slut!" continued Miley and she pushed Mikayla.

Mikayla tried to catch her balance and glared at the two girls. She was going to say something, but they gave her no chance to defend herself.

"He doesn't like you Mikayla. He just pities you."

"No one would ever really like you. So get over it."

"That's not true," Mikayla yelled and they laughed.

"So pathic," said Lilly. "To keep believing something that isn't true."

They laughed again and Mikayla felt tears in her eyes. She ran pasted the teasing girls and they laughed even harder.

"Maybe now you'll stay away from our friends!"

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star 

Mikayla runs into the bathroom. She can see that she looks horrible. Her make-up was ruin by her tears and her shirt had dried blood on it from being cut.

"Just look at me! I'm a mess!"

She pounded her fists against the sink and tried to calm down.

"Why, why doesn't he like me? I mean I never meant to hurt Miley with Jake. I just wish that they weren't friends."

But Mikayla knew that that wish would never come true and that Oliver was just pretending. May be he was laughing with Miley and Lilly behind her back. That he was just pulling her leg and then when she least expects it, he'll break her heart. Said he was just pretending to like her. That brought more tears to Mikayla eyes.

'_He just not like that. I know he's not.'_

But the truth was Mikayla didn't know what to believe. He seemed to be a kind, funny, kind of dumb in a sweet way guy, but she wasn't even sure if that was the real him. May be he was just tricking her into thinking he's a nice guy and that he likes her.

Mikayla heard the bell and wiped her eyes.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

As she wanders the hall, she thought that this experience could be used as a song. It could work and of course songs about heartbreaks and high school romance always are a big hit with most teens. It can so easily relate to their lives. Mikayla should know. She likes to listen to them all the time and sometimes sing them too.

Mikayla saw that it was lunch time and she was in danger of running into Oliver and his asshole friends. She began to walk away, but her stomach grumbled and she gave into her hungry.

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be 

Mikayla stands in the long lunch lines and is a little calmer. She hasn't seen Oliver or Miley or Lilly yet and she wants to keep it that way, but today is just not Mikayla's day as she hears Oliver and Miley talking as they pass.

She looks over at Oliver as he walks by and blushes slightly. He looks so happy with Miley too. May be he was lying about not liking Miley or Lilly. He sure does look cute though and she smiles.

There was just something about Oliver that made her smile. She didn't know what it was. This whole body just glowed with goofiness and he always seemed so relax unlike Mikayla. She envied him becuase of this. He was just so perfectly content with his life it seemed. That was something Mikayla could never had and she frowned, envy and sorrow filling her face.

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

Mikayla sat at a table and a bunch of fangirls and boys ran up to her, asking if they could sit. She shook her head and they all left disappointed.

_'They're disappointed? Try thinking that someone likes you, but is really just pretending so his friend could get revenge.'_

Mikayla's eyes wander over to Oliver's and the other's table and she regretted it. Miley and Lilly were sitting close to Oliver and he looked like he was enjoying that. It made Mikayla's stomach churn and she found it hard to eat.

Lilly and Miley laughed and Oliver smiled. He must of said something funny and the girls were laughing to spite her. She could tell becuase she knew they saw her. She sighed and silently wished Oliver good luck with either Miley or Lilly.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

Standing to clean her tray, she saw that lunch wasn't even half over. She walked to the trashcan, but before she could dump her lunch, someone pushed her and she fell foward and got her lunch on herself. The entire cafertia burst into laughs and Mikayla felt tears again. She looked over at Oliver and he was laughing too. She felt so upset, she dropped the entire lunch tray into the garbage and walked out of the room.

Throughout the next couple of classes, she avoided Oliver as much as a person could. She felt guilty about it, but then knowing he was just tricking her and how he laughed at her, the guilt faded, but only a little.

Biting her lip, Mikayla wonder if she was right to think Oliver would do such a thing as trick her. It keep coming into her mind. She kept hoping and wishing that today had never happen, but what was the point anyways. Nothing. Wishing and hoping could do nothing, but make Mikayla feel sad when she got her hopes up or the wish didn't come true.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

It was enlgish class and Mikayla started to write a song instead of listening to the teacher. Like he would care anyways. She's Mikayla. You can't flunk her!

She also drew a picture of Oliver. It wasn't good, but that was ok. It wasn't suppose to be good. She finished writing her song and put it away and continued to work on her picture of Oliver. It was looking kind of like him, in a weird way and Mikayla almost smiled, but she stopped herself before she could. She finished the drawing and then looked at it. She didn't know what to do with it. Mikayla _was_ going to destroy it or just throw it away, but she couldn't for some reason.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

In her last class of the day, Mikayla looked at her picture of Oliver. She traced her finger through his hair and around his head. She had reall capture his silliness and his smile. She felt a little proud of herself for that. Mikayla felt she needed to boost too. She was having a really bad day.

The bell rang to say school was over and Mikayla blinked. She spent the entire class looking at her drawing. It only seemed like five minutes. She bit her lip and glance at it and folded it up and put it in her pocket. She needed to get home and rest. The stress was making her head hurt, but before she rest, Mikayla would put the drawing somewhere safe. That is what she decided to do.

She opened her locker and carefully put the picture in it. She turned to see Miley and Lilly standing at the door and mentally cursed. She was dreading going through the exit, but the only other way she knew of, Oliver was walking down, so she decided she had to pass by Miley and Lilly.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart 

Mikayla ran out of the school. Behind her, she heard Miley and Lily laughing. They had gotten her good and now she'll leave Oliver alone. That was what they were saying and it really hurt Mikayla. She didn't understand why. Maybe because she really did like Oliver. He was such a good and funny guy, but no he didn't like her.

She had to avoid seeing Oliver from now on. She couldn't face him again. She already got her heartbroken by his loser friends. She didn't need Oliver to break it too. She couldn't help but continue crying as she ran out into the rain.

Yes it was still raining and harder than ever. Mikayla didn't care though. She was too upset to care. She didn't even put on her jacket and the rain hit bare skin. It shocked her shirt and pants and hair, but she kept on running, Miley's and Lily's laughter echoing in her head.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

She shivered from the cold. Mikayla really needed an umbrella, but stupid her, she forgotten one.

'_May be I'll get pneumonia,'_ she thought glumly to herself, but then she wouldn't have to deal with school tomorrow. Maybe she could tell her mom she was right. Public school isn't for her.

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

Mikayla shivered even more and felt sick too. She needed to get out of the cold. She closed her eyes and suddenly she felt the rain stop hitting her. She opened her eyes to see that someone was holding an umbrella over her.

_And he's all that I need to fall into..._

She looked over and saw it was Oliver. He smiled at her and gave her the umbrella.

"You look like you need it more than I do," he said quietly.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. 

Mikaya smiled at him.

"Thanks Oliver."

He nodded and ran off. But something told her that it wasn't to go and talk bad about her with Miley or Lilly. Something strong told her to trust Oliver again and she did.

Mikayla walked into her house. Her mother looked her over and shook her head.

"So how was school today."

After a while Mikayla answered with a small smile.

"It was nice."

* * *

**Now before you flamers come and attack me, let me just say I know it was OOC for the most part and I have nothing against Moliver or Loliver or Lilly or Miley. I just needed them to be mean to Mikayla to go with the songfic plot. I hoped you liked it Jesus.Lives and if you want to do another challegne go ahead. Just tell me before you start writing it. CIAO!**


End file.
